Blood
by JennyChick
Summary: There is no color like that of the dark hue of blood.....and no stronger bond then its compelling power.
1. Prologue

Ok. This is something that came to one day. I'm not too sure how everything is going to turn out. Also, I'm trying a different style of writing, so please criticize to your heart's content. This is also a bit angstly, at the moment, and I've never really written for that genre before so kinda nervous on that.

Anywho, this is just a prologue (short I know ) and hopefully I'll be able to get more going here soon, I just wanted to throw this out there and see what ya'll thought.; Quick warning though, this is a little graphic so if you can't really handle that kind of thing, maybe you shouldn't read it.

**Blood: Prologue**

The sky. Why does it stand for freedom? Why is the sky the limit? What is beyond the limit? What is beyond this shell we call life? Nothing or everything? Is there something more then our own pitiful existence here on this barren ground? Do the stars laugh at our attempts to reach them? Do they mock us each time we fail, or do they admire our courage to keep trying? Can one reach the sky? If they do, does it mean he or she is free, or simply dead? Does it matter?

The evening sun washed over the dark mansion, casting it in a blood red glow. The manor looked evil from not only the sunset's glow, but also from the malevolent aura surrounding it. One could not see the aura, but the wickedness from the manor came off it in waves. The wicked pyres at the top only added to this, as the flags atop them fluttered in the wind.

As she stretched her hands above her head towards the evening sky, viewing the varying shades of pink, red and purple through her fingers, her thoughts turned wistful. They were full of the wishes of a person bound to the ground, always shrouded in the shadows.

That was her life. The shadows were her life. She breathed them, lived them, at times even considering them her sole companions in this wretched way of life. Lowering her arms so they were horizontal with the ground below, the young woman rose up on her toes, balancing precariously on the guardrail of the balcony. Her job was the man inside the mansion of whose balcony she rested.

The wind roared past the balcony, causing her clothes to billow silently around her. Black gauzy material rested lightly on her body in the form of a sleeveless shirt, cut just above the midriff, and a long skirt, split on the sides up to her mid thigh, barely showing the tight shorts she wore underneath. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, so as to keep it out of her face, but still traces of it flew out around her head as a gust blew past. The wind vane just above her on the roof squeaked as it moved around on its pedestal.

Azure eyes slowly closed as she allowed her body to sway with the wind. A peaceful calm settled over as the wind died. The silence would have been deafening for anyone else, for her it was the only comfort she could grasp at. Her thoughts turned inward as she steadied her self on the rail.

_This is what you are meant to do. This is your life's purpose, nothing more, nothing less. You know the consequences of your actions, but you also know what will happen if you do not. This is your purpose. Do it now. _

Her eyes shot open as a straight-line raged past her, pushing her body off the guardrail. Time slowed as she fell, a sense of peace settling over her. For an instant her body arched gracefully like that of an Olympic diver as she dove into the clear pool, the filmy cloth rippling around her. Flipping over at the last moment, the young woman landed gracefully on her feet right in front of the main door. Men shouted as she rose with fluid grace from her landing crouch.

Guards ran at her with spears and swords, bent on her immediate disposal. Smiling slightly, the young woman easily disposed of the men, tossing them to the side as she made her way to the front door. Every guard she came upon fought valiantly for their master. It saddened her, even as she threw one against a wall, that none of them knew the truth about their master or how much danger they were actually in.

Coming to the study, she threw open the doors, effectively knocking down the guards who had stood behind them. The master of the house turned from where he stood gazing into the flames of the hearth behind a large oak desk. He smirked as he saw her, his eyes roving over her attire before coming back up to her face.

"Do you really think this is going to help you? That by getting rid of me, you will stop him?"

She said nothing as she pulled the long blade from its case on her side, its edge curved in a cruel crescent. Flipping it nonchalantly in her hand, she made her way around the desk until she stood directly in front of him. He never moved from his spot, he knew escape was impossible. She never let one escape.

Her thoughts became darker as she stared at him. He was fairly handsome, with his jet black hair and smoky gray eyes. He even looked to be a nice man, his face so deceiving. The truth of the matter though, was that it was all a deception. He was her enemy. The man she absolutely despised, and yet….he was just a puppet, a mere replica of the real man. He wasn't the one she truly sought.

Bringing the sharp blade up to level with her waist she plunged it deep into his liver, slicing easily trough the soft, human flesh. Feeling the pull as his organs resisted against the foreign object and the slight nicks on the blade, she tugged a little harder until she made a cut from his liver to the other side of his stomach and up a little, effectively spilling part of his intestines onto the lovely blue carpet underneath her bare feet. Hot blood poured over her hand, at once becoming sticky from the cool air. She watched as pain contorted his face. He let out a laugh, splattering blood onto her face and neck.

"Fool." Was all he could gurgle, as blood poured into his lungs.

Letting him slide to the ground, the female assassin wiped her blade off on his shirt. Without a word or a backward glance, she left the mansion the way she came.

Someone had asked her once why she always went in through the front door. Was it not, for her profession, easier to sneak in? She had smiled at this, and then replied:

"Courtesy. It is courteous to go through the front door. It lets the person know you are coming to kill him."

I know I don't mention any names. I had considered putting in a name or too, but I didn't know if that would help it or harm it. I think I was in a weird mood when I wrote this...


	2. The bond of

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: The bond of...

Damnit. Glancing around, Inuyasha realized he was lost. It was not his fault! This city was crazy. The entire place reminded him of a maze. There were stairs everywhere, leading to where only the gods knew. All of the building walls were white-washed, but still distinctly different with their vibrant colored roofs and doors.

The people of the town were just as vibrant as their roofs. Races of all kinds were there, dressed in an assortment of clothing. One person walked by dressed in Oriental attire while chatting with someone else in blue jeans and shirt. No one could feel out of place here. The irony was even though it seemed to be worldly; the town was behind the ages. There were no motor vehicles to be seen, only carriages and animals.

Stopping, Inuyasha checked the directions on the paper.

"Did you hear what happened?" a woman to his right said.

Against his will, Inuyasha's right ear swiveled towards the conversation beside him.

"No what?"

"Last night the mansion on the eastern border of the town was attacked!" 

"What!" gasped her companion.

"A woman in black attacked the mansion, but get this..."

"What?" 

Inuyasha found himself leaning towards the woman, eagerly listening to what had happened.

"None of the guards were killed!"

"None!"

"None. Only the master of the mansion was dead."

"Well, I wonder why?"

The woman lowered her voice "Rumor has it he was in on some evil doings of some sort."

"Really? Who would have thought?"

As the woman went on to different subjects, Inuyasha continued down the street. Turning at the corner, he found the road he was looking for.

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear?"

Once again Inuyasha's ear swiveled, turning towards the men walking behind him.

"What?" 

"Last night the mansion on the northern border of town was attacked!"

"Really? What happened?"

"The place was attacked by a woman in white. She killed the master as well as some guards!"

"What! Why!"

The man lowered his voice. "Word is the master was up to no good, so maybe someone was trying to stop him?"

Inuyasha frowned. The stories did not add up. He was so engrossed in the conversation, he did not see the woman until it was too late and he bumped into her. Instantly, he grabbed her arm before she crashed into the trash can behind her.

"Sorry." He stopped as he got a good look at the woman.

She wore dark blue pants and a white t-shirt. Her head was covered in a black veil that revealed only her blue eyes. An odd combination he thought, but then again nothing could be considered odd in this town.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha said "You ok?"

The veiled woman nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Just as she was about to walk away he stopped her. He hated to ask but he needed some help. "Hey! Do you know how to get to this address?" He showed her the paper.

Her brow crinkled. "Why do you want to-" 

"Hey you!"

Both heads shot up. Coming towards them were five guards. Inuyasha felt her tense up.

_"What's going on?"_ He wondered.

As the guards circled them, one stepped forward.

"You girl! You seem familiar. Are you from around here?"

When she said nothing, the guard stepped closer.

"Speak when spoken to wench!" 

Growling, Inuyasha stepped forward to confront him, when he felt a hand on his arm. Confused, he looked down at the young woman. 

When she spoke, her voice was so low, only Inuyasha could have heard her. "Just keep going straight down this street and you will arrive at that address."

With that, she smiled at the guards before jumping onto the trash can and leaping over the guards. Inuyasha watched as she hit the ground, rolled, and then leapt to her feet in a dead run. The guards took after her immediately.

Inuyasha debated as to whether or not he should pursue them, but decided against it. Besides, she seemed to be doing okay and it really was not any of his business. Hefting his bag onto his shoulder, Inuyasha continued down the road.

Finally, just as the sun had started to set, Inuyasha reached his destination. For a few minutes, he stared in awe at the place before him.

Located just a few miles west of the town, it was the biggest house he had ever seen. The grounds were surrounded by a 12-foot-tall gate, with wickedly curved spikes at the top. Past the gate, at least a mile away was the house. It was five stories high and appeared to be made out of dark grey bricks. The grounds around the house were enormous.

Walking up to the gate, he placed his hands on the bars. _"How should I go in?"_ he wondered. Looking up at the top of the gate he shrugged. There was always up.

Backing up, Inuyasha bunched his muscles, ready to jump, when suddenly the gates opened. Inuyasha stared incredulously at the now open path.

"The hell?"

Hesitantly, he started down the path, walking slowly, until he reached the front door. Inuyasha glanced around. Snorting, he knocked on the door. 

"Lousy security." He grumbled.

The door slowly opened to reveal a neko-demon dressed in a maid outfit.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Crinkling his nose in distaste, Inuyasha stepped forward. "I need to see Inutaisho."

The maid raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, he's busy."

Inuyasha threw out his hand as she closed the door. "I think he'll want to talk to me."

"Oh really? And why is that?" she asked haughtily.

Inuyasha smirked. "Just tell him his son is here to see him."

_"Well that was easy enough."_ thought Inuyasha.

Once he had said he was Inutaisho's son, the maid had taken a good look (and sniff) at him, before her eyes widened and she quickly ushered him in. Currently he was following the neko-maid down a large hallway. A deep royal blue rug rand down the center and was lined by several sets of armor of different styles and history.

At the end of the hall, Inuyasha saw two large doors. Two golden beasts, rising back on their hind legs, graced the doors on a deep red background. All around them gold was woven about in graceful lines.

_"Finally"_

As the maid opened the twin doors, Inuyasha glanced around the large room. It was square, with windows lining the wall sporadically. It was one of the largest rooms he had ever seen. A straw-like carpet covered the floor; odd signs colored red littered the carpet.

_"Maybe it's a training room."_

His assumptions were confirmed when down at the end he saw a girl dressed in dark pants and a white shirt, carefully aiming an arrow at a target at the other end of the room. As she loosed the arrow, Inuyasha watched in amazement as the arrow glowed before it made contact with the target. Bull's eye.

Standing next to her was a man with long silver hair and golden eyes dressed in a simple dark blue kimono. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. No doubt about it that was Inutaisho.

As he watched, Inuyasha could feel the anger start to flow in his veins. Starting forward, Inuyasha made his way to his father.

_"All this time, he's been here. After everything, he's here, in this house."_

The anger bloomed into rage, causing his eyes to briefly flash red. He was still several feet away when Inutaisho suddenly whirled around to face him, his eyes widening in surprise.

The youkai lord opened his mouth to say something, but before the words could even form, Inuyasha's fist connected with his right jaw. Inuyasha watched in grim satisfaction as Inutaisho's head snapped to the right from the force of the blow.

"Stand aside!"

Inuyasha turned to his left and came face-to-face with the sharp edge of an arrow. Cursing himself for forgetting the girl, Inuyasha turned to look at her. He was surprised at the beauty that stood before him. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face even as a few strands slipped out of the tie. Her eyes were a dark blue that held an icy look as they stared at him.

"Put your bow down Kikyo."

Inuyasha turned towards his father. He was not surprised to see that his punch did not affect him much. Hell, Inuyasha was surprised his father had allowed him to hit him. He was a full youkai after all, unlike his hanyou son.

"Well Inuyasha, it's good to see you again."

A low growl formed in Inuyasha's throat. "Yeah, it's only been a few years, right?"

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at the tone in his son's voice. "You know I why I could not visit as often as I wished."

Inuyasha's growl grew louder. "Yeah and while you were up here having your little 'war' mom was dying! It's your fault she died!"

Inutaisho let out a sigh. Where once he looked young, a transformation seemed to take place causing him to look old and haggard.

"Yes, I realize that." 

"Like hell you do!" yelled Inuyasha. "If you knew then why didn't you come back and help her?"

"I couldn't. It would have put you both in danger. If he ever found out about my family he would have killed you and everyone in your village."

Inuyasha started to retort, when suddenly the doors to the room were flown wide, banging hard against the wall. 

"KIKYO!"

Inuyasha watched in amazement as the girl he met earlier in town stormed into the room snatching off her veil to reveal pitch black hair. Turning he watched as she marched up to the girl with the bow and arrow.

That one raised a brow as he glanced toward the young woman. "Kagome, you seem flustered. Did you run into trouble while in town?" 

Jabbing a finger into Kikyo's face, Kagome glared at her. "Why did you kill those guards?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "They got in my way and they worked for Naraku." 

Kagome's eye blazed with anger. "They didn't know anything!"

"You don't know that." stated Kikyo.

"And you don't know if they didn't. For all we know they could have families at home!"

"They worked for Naraku and so a threat to us."

"That's not fair!"

Kikyo stared at Kagome before saying. "Tell me Kagome. Did you have trouble in town today?"

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "A little."

Kikyo smirked. "Another reason. If not for the fact that they work for Naraku, then our own livelihood. If any of us were to be followed here or recognized it could mean the death of any innocent person here."

Kagome turned with a huff. "I still don't think its right."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "You are a very naïve girl Kagome."

With that Kikyo left.


	3. Dreams of

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! If it seems that any of the characters are ooc, please let me know. I'm not too sure how I'm doing on Inutaisho, so just let me know what you think!

Blood Ch. 2 Dreams of... 

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo stalked out of the room. Those two looked an awful lot alike. Were they twins? Shaking his head, he turned around.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, but when he looked back to Inutaisho, he was gone. 

"Wha-?" Glancing around, Inuyasha found his father in front of the girl, Kagome.

Inutaisho crossed his arms. "Kagome. Did anything happen?"

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed. "Do you remember?"

"No." she said quietly.

"I see. Then I will be expecting you later this evening."

"Yes sir."

By now, Inuyasha was growling in frustration once again. "HELLO! Remember me?"

Kagome and Inutaisho turned at the sound of his voice.

"Oh!" gasped Kagome. "It's you! From earlier."

Inutaisho turned towards her. "You...Know each other?"

Kagome smiled. "More like we ran into each other."

Inuyasha let out a snort at the memory when suddenly Inutaisho turned a sharp glare on him, causing Inuyasha to cower for a second. "Were you polite?"

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the youkai lord. "What!"

Kagome waved a hand, as if to wave off Inutaisho's reaction. "Don't mind him, he just doesn't like it when we meet guys."

Inutaisho snorted, showing where Inuyasha had acquired that quality. "Especially when the boy is my son."

"Hey!" "What!"

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock. "Your son? I thought you two looked a like but...your son?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Yes my son. Kagome meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome. Now. If you will excuse us Kagome, Inuyasha and I have some matters to discuss." 

Shaking her head, Kagome bowed to both father and son. "It was nice meeting you Inuyasha. I will visit you later sir." 

Turning, Kagome left the room. Inuyasha shook his head. "This is all too weird."

Inutaisho smiled slightly. "Walk with me Inuyasha."

Eyes narrowed, Inuyasha followed his father. As they walked past the ornate doors, Inutaisho glanced over his shoulder at his son. "I know that you may not believe it but...I truly did love your mother and you."

"Then why did you leave? And this isn't about our relationship, this is about you leaving mother to die!" snorted Inuyasha.

"Though it is not exactly "official" among the humans, I am the lord of the West. It is my duty to protect them and the people who inhabit them, peacefully. When Naraku arrived and proved to be trouble, I instantly set out to get rid of him, but he has proven to be very treacherous and hard to catch. He never places himself in battle, but instead uses other youkai and puppets to do his dirty work while he hides.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You point?"

Inutaisho whirled around to face his disgruntled son. "If I do not know where he is, then I would not be able to protect you and your mother. The village you lived in may be hard to fine, but if I had stayed, he would have found out where you two were and while I was away, he would have killed you both and everyone in the village. Though you may doubt it, you and your mother were...are very precious to me. I would not have been able to live with myself if something were to have happened to you. It would appear though, in the end I could not protect your mother."

Inuyasha looked away from his father's intense stare. He was not used to such emotion coming from his father. It made him uncomfortable. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Inutaisho's mouth lifted into a small smirk. "Would you have listened?"

Inuyasha turned away. "Keh."

Laughing softly, Inutaisho started walking down the hall once again. "Come. I will have a maid prepare a room for you."

It was dark. Pitch black. Something warm and sticky ran over her hands. It smelled sweet. Lifting on hand she brought it up to her face. Her tongue snaked out and lapped at one of her fingers. It had an odd metallic taste and yet it was appealing. As she continued to lick at her finger, a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_"It's very good, is it not? The smooth texture, the sweet smell, the delicious taste. You want more...don't you?" _

More of the liquid substance started to roll over her body, cascading over her head, down her shoulders, and then to the large puddle at the bottom of her feet.

_"Does that not feel good? Is it not warm? A truly scrumptious delight. Savor every drop." _

Even as she did what the voice told her to, a niggling sense of doubt crept into her mind. This is...wrong?

_"No dear, it is not wrong. It is wonderful." _

No, it is wrong...

_"You are mistaken. It is wonderful! Have a look!" _

Suddenly a blinding light was turned on. A steak of raw fear and disgust flew through her veins. Blood. It was everywhere.

_"Is it not great? Here! Have some more!" _

More blood poured down upon her. To her horror, she found herself licking at it. She could not resist. The call was too strong.

_"DRINK! DRINK! Lap it up dear! Drink to your heart's content!" _

She did.

Kagome sat up with a scream. Glancing around wildly, she was finally able to ascertain where she was. Just as she started to calm down, the dream came back in full swing. With a harsh sob, Kagome wrenched back the sheets of her bed and ran to her bathroom, ripping off her clothes as she went. Once inside, she turned the water on as hot as it could go, ever grateful that a shower was among the few "modern marvels" in this town.

The water burned her skin and filled the whole room with steam, but she did not care. Grabbing a wash cloth, Kagome scrubbed her skin, and scrubbed it, until it was raw from the abuse. 

Finally, when she ran out of hot water, Kagome sat in the tub and sobbed. After a few minutes, she was able to regain her composure and stepped out of the tub. One look at the clock on the wall told her she had an hour before dinner.

Sitting in a green, high back chair, Inuyasha glanced around his father's study. After they had gone to his room, his father brought him here. The walls were lined with books and to the left of Inutaisho's large, oak desk a fire dance merrily in the hearth. His eyes snapped forward when Inutaisho started to speak. 

"So, Inuyasha. May I ask why you are here? Not that I'm upset, but I get the feeling there is something else you are hiding." 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the reminder of his other mission.

"I've come here to help you." 

Inutaisho's eyes widened considerably. "You...what?" 

Growling, Inuyasha repeated himself. "I've come to help you."

Letting out a harsh laugh, Inutaisho sat down in his chair. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why would you want to?" 

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. "It was mother's last wish. She asked me to come here and be with you. She said she didn't want me to grow up without my father."

Inutaisho closed his eyes for a moment. "I cannot allow it. I just lost your mother; I will not risk my son. You may live here, Inuyasha, but you will not participate in any thing dangerous."

Leaning forward, Inuyasha let out a growl. "But-"

He was cut off as the door to the study was flown wide to reveal Kagome standing in the doorway. What was with this girl and doors anyway? 

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you would be alone! Excuse me."

Inutaisho stood. "Just a moment Kagome."

The girl stopped where she had started to turn.

Inutaisho glanced at his son. "Inuyasha if you will excuse us. We will finish our conversation later."

Inuyasha nodded and stood. He could smell the fear and grief all over the girl. Obviously something was wrong. 

Once the door was closed, Kagome looked up at Inutaisho. "I'm sorry sir! I'm so used to you being alone at this time that I-" 

Inutaisho merely shook his head and sat back down in his chair. Scooting it out from his desk, he looked at her and held out his hand.

"Come here sweetheart."

One thing about Inutaisho was that he rarely ever used any form of endearment except in particular situations. Hearing it broke the dam. Tears gushed from Kagome's eye as she ran to him. Skirting the desk, she launched herself at his chair where he caught her. Pulling her onto his lap, Inutaisho wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

"Another dream."

At her nod, Inutaisho's arms wound even tighter around her.

"Tell me." 

Haltingly, Kagome told him what had happened in her dream, interrupted slightly by her hiccoughing. When she finished, Inutaisho rocked back and forth, running a hand slowly through her hair. 

Finally, he spoke. "We do not have to do this..." 

Kagome shook her head. "I want to know."

Heaving a sigh, Inutaisho slowly told her every crucial detail about the kill she committed the other night. As he finished, Kagome forced herself to relax.

"Thank you."

Inutaisho nodded, unable to say the customary words. He did not want to tell her these things, but if she wanted to know, it was her right. Both looked up as the door to the study was opened.

Kikyo stepped into the room, taking in the scene before her. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled shakily. "I'm fine Kikyo."

Moving around the desk, Kikyo knelt by Inutaisho's chair. Pain flashed across her usually immobile face before she reached up and wrapped her arms around her 'family.'

"I am so sorry Kagome. If I hadn't-"

"Don't!" said Kagome sternly. "You couldn't have done a thing."

"But-"

Kikyo stopped when Inutaisho reached down and pulled her off the floor and onto his other knee, as Kagome scooted over.

Holding them both, the youkai lord leaned back into his chair. "You two are starting to get too big for this. Or I'm getting too old." 

Both girls laughed softly. "Never." 

This chapter was shorter than I had originally thought...sigh --


End file.
